The invention concerns an arrangement of an air mass meter at a flow channel, wherein on a housing section of the flow channel a receiving opening for the air mass meter is provided and this opening is surrounded by a flange, wherein the air mass meter comprises a socket with a contact surface facing the flange, and wherein fastening means for attachment of the socket on the housing section are provided.
Air mass meters are used in connection with the motor control of vehicle engines. An air mass meter serves as a sensor for detecting the air mass that is taken in by the engine. The measured result of the sensor can however be affected by several factors, in particular also by the position relative to the direction of the mass flow. In the conventional arrangements that are currently employed, the air mass meter comprises a socket with a contact surface that rests on a flange on a housing section of the flow channel when the air mass meter is installed. The attachment is realized usually in that screws are pushed through bores provided on the socket and screwed into bores provided laterally relative to the flange. As a result of the tolerances that occur usually in connection with such attachment means, a certain range exists within which the position of the air mass meter deviates from the desired position of installation; this deviation has a noticeable effect on the measured result and thus on the provided sensor signal.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an arrangement of an air mass meter at a flow channel through which the position of the air mass meter can be precisely determined so that, in this way, the quality of the sensor signal can be significantly improved.